


Where it's so sweet and heavenly

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cigarettes After Sex - Heavenly, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Insinuação de sexo, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Toda vez que Richie estava com Eddie, ele sentia-se no céu.♦ Fanfic também publicada no Social Spirit e no Wattpad
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Where it's so sweet and heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ tudo bem?
> 
> Quando eu digo que eu amo esse casal é porque eu amo mesmo e que não paro de escrever sobre os dois. Vocês que aguentem um milhão de fanfics reddie's minhas KKKKKK. Sei lá, amo tanto esses piticos e eu sinto tanta falta dos dois toda vez que vejo alguma coisa na tl do twitter :( Enfim, eu pretendo ainda escrever mais sobre eles e mais one's sobre os outros casais de It (se quiserem conferir, tem mais no meu perfil e uma longfic Stan x Bill)
> 
> Heavenly do Cigarettes After Sex sempre me passou vibes reddie, então eu decidi escrever essa one curtinha aqui ♥ Caso vocês queiram ouvir enquanto leem, coloquei o link da música nas notas finais!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

**"Where it's so sweet and heavenly"**

**A chuva fazia tudo parecer um caos lá fora.** Algumas das avenidas principais da entrada de Derry haviam sido bloqueadas e os guardas das rodoviárias precisavam explicar isso de dez em dez minutos aos motoristas impacientes que só queriam voltar para casa após o feriado estendido, dizendo que não era recomendado pegar a estrada pelo menos até às seis da manhã - quando era estimado que as chuvas fossem parar. E foi isso também que Wentworth e Maggie Tozier ouviram, sendo obrigados a ficar em um motel localizado na divisa entre as cidades. 

Assim que chegaram lá, pegaram algumas fichas que tinham perdidas em seus bolsos e deram uma pequena corrida até a cabine telefônica em frente ao motel. Maggie discou o número de sua casa com a ponta das unhas vermelhas e então a voz de seu filho se fez presente do outro lado da linha. " _Talvez consigamos chegar pela manhã. Não destrua a casa, por favor!_ " disse ela e desligou logo em seguida, enlaçando seu braço ao de Went. 

Richie não sabia o que seus pais pensavam que ele aprontaria em uma madrugada de domingo. Não é como se alguém estivesse disponível e nem com disposição para qualquer encrenca em um domingo. 

Ele mesmo não estava. 

Voltou para o quarto, onde Eddie Kaspbrak encontrava-se vestindo seu moletom vermelho, ansioso e com uma velocidade que contrastava com toda a essência do domingo em si. Ao ver Richie com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto, porém, ele relaxou sabendo que não precisaria sair correndo pela janela ou se esconder debaixo da cama, como muitas vezes já tinha feito. Quantas ao certo ele não sabia, talvez mais do que ele gostaria de contar, mas com certeza menos do que Richie já tinha feito.

\- As avenidas estão bloqueadas - Richie jogou-se na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando divertido para Eddie logo em seguida. - Ia mesmo sair correndo nessa chuva? 

\- Claro! - Eddie suspirou pesado ao deitar ao lado dele na cama, observando a existência de uma pequena rachadura no teto e imaginando o motivo de ela ter parado ali, nem percebendo que Richie continuava o olhar. - Eu tenho capa de chuva na mochila. 

Eddie revirou os olhos ao ouvir o outro rir de forma anasalada e deu um cutucão de leve no ombro de Richie, reforçando que o que ele dizia era verdade.

Richie virou-se e riu mais ainda ao ver a expressão brava no rosto de Eddie. Tinha vezes que ele se perguntava se algum dia cansaria da fofura de Eddie. Toda vez que olhava para ele tinha vontade de o abraçar, então ele descartava essa ideia.

\- Você sabe que eu jamais iria deixar você sair nessa chuva, não sabe? - perguntou ele em um tom de voz suave e antes que Eddie pudesse responder, disse: - Você é tão pequenininho que iria acabar sendo levado pela chuva ou, pior, teria que pegar impulso na calçada para chegar do outro lado da rua. 

Eddie tentou controlar o riso para demonstrar sua desaprovação com as piadas relativas a sua altura, mas ao ver Richie gargalhar de sua própria piada ruim, ele não conseguiu se segurar e riu também. Uma parte de Eddie tinha ficado agradecida por Richie não ter comentado sobre nenhuma doença que ele poderia ter pego ao sair naquela chuva, como resfriado ou gripe, porque seria o tipo de coisa que sua mãe iria berrar em seu ouvido quando ele chegasse em casa ensopado, provavelmente emendando com todos os detalhes do funeral de Eddie. 

Ela nunca deixava de tentar controlar o filho pelo medo e Richie sabia bem disso como todas as sequelas que isso criou em Eddie, mas ele conseguia contornar a maioria das situações só com suas piadas e pegadinhas que, por mais que Eddie insistisse que não gostava, faziam o baixinho sorrir e isso era tudo o que Tozier precisava. 

A risada conjunta dos dois foi se ajustando a um silêncio confortável, em que apenas o barulho da chuva e alguns pingos ricocheteando a janela poderiam ser ouvidos enquanto um olhava para o outro. 

Aqueles olhares também eram muito comuns entre os dois; _diziam mais do que qualquer palavra pudesse dizer._

Em seus pensamentos, Eddie invejava a confiança de Richie, mas o que ele não sabia era que nem sempre Tozier era tão seguro. Na verdade, era bem ao contrário e, por mais que Richie se sentisse bem em se mostrar forte e capaz de protegê-lo, Kaspbrak era o motivo de sua maior insegurança. 

\- _O que a gente faz agora?_ \- Eddie perguntou com a voz inocente que ele sempre tinha naqueles momentos. Richie conhecia o outro bem o suficiente para saber que aquela pergunta significava de verdade, então ele apenas virou seu rosto para olhar Eddie bem nos olhos. Tinha um leve rubor nas suas bochechas, seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos na boca de Tozier e as mãos inquietas vez ou outra puxando as cobertas, como um gato ao afofar o lugar.

Richie umedeceu os lábios e puxou a nuca do outro, voltando a beijá-lo. Derry era cheia de coisas assustadoras e podridão; ali no quarto de Richie, enquanto ele estivesse com o Eddie, não.

Richie sabia disso assim como sabia que o céu era azul. 

E poucas coisas em sua vida o faziam estar perto do céu. 

Eddie enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Tozier, diminuindo mais a distância entre eles enquanto sentia o corpo de Richie pressionar o seu contra a cama com delicadeza. Richie sorriu entre o beijo ao ouvir um suspiro escapar dos lábios de Kaspbrak. Ele amava causar aquelas reações no menor; 

Eddie foi apenas fechando os olhos ao sentir cada vez mais o seu corpo esquentar dentro do moletom, que Richie o ajudou a tirar, jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto, assim como ele o ajudou com sua calça momentos depois. 

Mesmo com as luzes apagadas, a pequena televisão no quarto de Richie, que passava algum clipe qualquer da MTV sem nem mesmo emitir nenhum som, iluminava as expressões de desejo no rosto de Eddie, os seus olhos castanhos olhando intensamente para os deles. " _Merda"_ , Richie pensou ao notar o quanto seu coração errava mais as batidas quando olhava para ele, " _eu tô apaixonado."_ Richie voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez ainda com mais intensidade, como se sentisse mais do que nunca que fosse o perder a qualquer instante. Aquele pensamento sempre o assombrava e ele fez questão de afastá-los, focando apenas em Eddie. 

O barulho da chuva e dos trovões abafavam os gemidos deles até que eles se cessassem por fim naquela noite. 

O peito de Eddie subia e descia, mas diferente de suas crises asmáticas, a respiração falha era bem-vinda a ele e era como se seu corpo irradiasse uma energia que nenhum dos dois poderiam explicar ser a mesma. 

Richie apoiou-se em seu braço para se aproximar mais de Eddie; suas mãos pegando o pequeno rosto do garoto e acariciando com a ponta do polegar, fazendo o corpo de Eddie tremer enquanto admirava o sorriso involuntário que surgiu no rosto de Richie. 

E olhando para aquele sorriso dele, Tozier soube que ele já havia deixado de estar apenas apaixonado para algo que ele sentia ser muito maior do que ele e do que qualquer coisa, porque se tinha algo que Richie Tozier tinha certeza era de que _ele amava Eddie Kaspbrak._ Não era como se uma pequena parte dele não soubesse, era quase que algo inconsciente – ele ouvira Ben falar sobre isso de algum livro que havia lido sobre psicologia. A verdade é que nenhum psicólogo conseguiria descrever em palavras e de forma precisa o que Richie sentia naquele momento em que se viu admirando Eddie como se fosse uma obra de arte que Richie morria de medo de fazer algo que pudesse machucá-lo.

Richie iria amar dizer que aquilo o deixou feliz e que foi como se tudo fizesse sentido em sua vida, que nem aquelas comédias românticas que Beverly o fazia assistir sempre, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão fodido quanto aquele momento. Nem quando ele descobriu que achava meninos tão atraentes quanto Elisabeth Shue.

\- Você tá bem? - Eddie perguntou quando Richie sentou-se na cama após colocar a calça novamente. Em outros dias, eles ficariam abraçados por um tempo. No começo foi estranho os dois chegarem a um diálogo de que gostavam do abraço, mas acabou se tornando um hábito. Na verdade, Eddie achava que Richie dizia coisas mais bizarras em suas brincadeiras do que um abraço. Richie fez que sim com a cabeça e buscou seus óculos na mesa ao lado da cama, onde tinha os largado antes. 

Tozier sentia vontade de fumar sempre depois que transavam e daquela vez mais ainda. Talvez fosse a ansiedade por querer ter aquela conversa com

Eddie. Porém, ele não fumou justamente por causa dele e pela promessa que tinha feito ao outro para reduzir o consumo do cigarro. _O que você não faz por ele, não é, Richie?_

Tentava se concentrar na fita branca no meio da armação para que ele pensasse melhor nas coisas em que queria dizer, mas a boca dele sempre era mais rápida. 

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? 

Eddie franziu a testa, mas então deu de ombros, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Richie deitou-se na cama de novo, desviando o olhar dele. _Merda, merda, merda._ Aquilo era difícil. 

\- _Merda_. 

\- O que foi, Rich? - Eddie perguntou. – Eu falei alguma coisa de errado?

\- Não, eu só… - começou a dizer e pareceu procurar as palavras nas paredes do quarto. _Os dois sempre estariam apenas entre quatro paredes? Você sairia desse quarto comigo se nós pudéssemos? Você me ama do jeito que eu te amo?_ As dúvidas que vinham eram sempre ingratas e só faziam Richie se sentir mais miserável do que ele já se sentia. " _A adolescência não caiu_ _bem pra gente, Tozier_ " ele lembrava-se de Beverly dizer. E, como sempre, ela estava certa. - Eu tô confuso. É só isso, Eds. 

_Ele odiava quando Richie o chamava de Eds,_ mas naquele momento nem conseguiu ficar irritado pelo apelido. Richie viu os olhos de Eddie se arregalarem como só o vira fazer durante a época que eles não gostavam de mencionar. Tinha medo em seu olhar, talvez até quase um desespero. Richie umedeceu os lábios e num impulso procurou arrumar os óculos que não estavam em seu rosto. Não esperava aquela reação nele e muito menos queria a causar. Jamais que ele gostaria de ver aqueles olhinhos tão confusos e cheios de medo.

\- Confuso… com o que a gente tem? - Eddie balbuciou as palavras, soando mais triste do que ele esperava. 

\- É mais ou menos isso – respondeu Richie e assim que viu os ombros de Kaspbrak caírem em desânimo, ele piscou os olhos com força e tentou conversar. – _Merda_ , Eddie. Eu sou péssimo nisso...

\- Para de dizer merda toda hora – murmurou ele e Richie puxou seus cabelos para trás, sentindo-se um pouco ansioso. – E você não é péssimo. Na verdade, você é bem bom nisso... Eu que devo ser para a gente estar tendo essa conversa e-

\- O quê? Do que você tá falando?

\- Do que VOCÊ tá falando?

Richie riu. Apesar de tudo era uma risada genuína, que ele só tinha com os losers, especialmente com o baixinho a sua frente. E talvez fosse por isso que ele tenha dito:

\- Eu tô tentando falar que eu te amo – disse ele e riu ao desviar o olhar. Ainda tinha medo da reação do outro.

_Nossa, ele sentia que iria morrer quando fosse rejeitado._ Sua mente já procurava piadas e desculpas para caso isso acontecesse. “ _Tudo bem você não me querer, Eds. Você ainda vai ter que conviver comigo em todos os jantares de família, porque a sua mãe com certeza vai querer esse pedaço de mal caminho!_ ” Aquilo era péssimo até para os padrões Richie Tozier e eles nunca foram tão altos.

Eddie não disse nada, no entanto. Para falar a verdade, ele estava bem quieto e aquilo só deixava Richie com mais vontade de falar.

\- Eu não sei exatamente quando eu comecei a sentir isso, ok? Não sei se foi antes ou depois da gente começar a transar. Sei lá! – Richie bufou de raiva. Eddie engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para ele atônito, mas Richie nem percebeu porque estava ocupado sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Passados alguns minutos, Richie acabou suspirando fundo. – Eu só sei que toda vez que a gente está junto, fazendo qualquer coisa... Não tem outro lugar no mundo que eu queria estar se não fosse com você, Eds. – Richie passou as duas mãos no rosto. - É só que... sei lá, o que a gente tem aqui é ótimo, mas, eu não sei... _Caralho, eu sou um idiota!_

Richie sentiu as mãos de Eddie subirem até o seu rosto, fazendo com que ele o encarasse. De repente, a mente de Richie pareceu esquecer de tudo o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, simples e fácil, como um vento levando uma nuvem para longe no céu. Eddie fez questão de olhar em cada um dos olhos de Richie, estes que eram tão menores comparado quando ele estava de óculos. Eddie sorriu.

\- Você é um idiota, mas só porque não percebeu que eu também te amo – Eddie disse e os olhos de Riche se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido. – Eu tinha medo de que se eu dissesse alguma coisa, você pudesse achar estranho ou decidir acabar com tudo o que a gente tem, mas eu me sinto do mesmo jeito e eu gritaria para o mundo inteiro se pudesse. – Richie sorriu. – É aqui que eu quero estar, Richie. Sempre com você.

\- Mesmo? – Richie perguntou e Eddie fez que sim com a cabeça. Richie teve vontade de gargalhar de alegria. – Você tem um péssimo gosto, sabia?

Eddie deu tapa de leve no ombro de Tozier e ele o agarrou em um apertado, ficando por cima do menor enquanto o enchia de beijos por todo o seu rosto.

\- Eu amo você, Eds.

\- Eu também te amo, mas para com essa porra de apelido!

\- Não – retrucou Richie e de repente o semblante de felicidade em seu rosto transformou-se em uma maliciosa. – Do que você achou que eu tava falando quando disse que te amo?

Eddie corou.

\- Nada, esquece.

\- Você disse que eu era “muito bom” ...

Eddie revirou os olhos.

\- Cala a boca e me beija.

Richie não demorou nem um segundo para obedecer Kaspbrak e lá os dois ficaram, ouvindo a chuva cair enquanto tinham a certeza de que estavam no seu céu particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Me conte o que você achou ♥
> 
> [Link da música] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyobeCWkBdk


End file.
